a love before a tragedy
by sociallyawkwardwithagrip
Summary: Zack and cloud have a talk about a mission that zack's about to go on.


Cloud looked at zack with sad eyes and sighed. "I guess ill see you when i see you..." they both smiled and shook each others hand. "don't get in trouble chocobo 'Kay?" zack said pulling the blonde into a tight hug. The small man smiled sadly. "I'll try zack okay?" zack beamed and nodded.

"that'd be alright with me! Just if i find out you get in trouble I'll kick your ass myself... So don't for the both of us!" he chuckled and ruffled cloud's hair. Cloud nodded and put his forehead on zack's chest.

"hey... what's up chocobo...?" he mumbled. "I May not see you again and i don't want you to leave... i just have a bad feeling about this mission and i don't know why..." zack smiled lightly and put his forehead on cloud's. "chocobo... I'll always be right here." he tapped the area were clouds heart was. he blushed and looked down at his feet. Zack looked into his mako eyes and sighed.

"cloud look at me." he said pulling clouds face up to his own. "don't get depressed. I love you and will always be with you..." cloud looked up at zack with wide eyes and blinked.

He lowered his head to fill the gap separating them and brushed his lips against clouds. He smirked and chuckled."you really are cute sometimes cloudy!" he laughed and brushed his fingers along the young boys cheek. "z-zack... I thought that... You didn't feel like that... When it came to me..." zack smirked. "i also said that there were two people that i can't help but care about." cloud blushed again and chuckled lightly.

"id be glad to." zack said as he knelt down. Cloud wrapped his arms around zack's neck and smiled into the kiss. "i love you..." he mumbled. "do you even know were im going?" zack asked with a smirk. Cloud shook his head, his spike shaking a little.

"im going to nibelheim... Your hometown right?" cloud blinked and smiled. "yeah!" Zack beamed and laughed "i wanted you to go with me! I'll need a guide won't i? So i figured that you might want to go!" cloud pouted and sighed. "why didn't you tell me sooner and do you enjoy teasing me?" he said annoyed. Zack smirked and wrapped his arms around clouds waist .

"because its fun! And because i love you!" cloud rolled his eyes and smiled."you still coulda told me zack." they both smiled and zack bent down again. Cloud leaned upward.

He felt zack run his tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Zack ran his tongue along clouds top palette and he felt the smaller boy shudder in his arms.

When he pulled away, cloud immediately missed the warmth That came from zacks mouth. He almost groaned and zack smirked. "chocobo... You still have a few hours to sign up for the mission y'know..." he murmured in his ear. Cloud immediately smiled and hugged him. "awesome! I want you to meet Tifa!" he said happily and squeezed him in a hug. Zack smiled and hugged him back.

"hahaha! You really are cute chocobo!" he almost squeezed cloud like a teddy bear out of the shear cuteness that resonanted from the spikey headed boy. "i love you so much!" they said at the same time. Cloud immediately blushed and zack patted his head.

"god i love you chocobo..." he mumbled in his ear after a minute of quiet. Cloud tucked closer into zacks chest and smiled. "me too... Zack." he leaned up again for another kiss and smiled. He took control of the situation and flipped his tongue along zacks lips. Zack leaned into the kiss and opened his mouth slightly. He smiled and they broke apart after air became an issue and he patted clouds back. "im pretty sure that they'll let you on... Its you home afterall so id be surprised if they didn't!" cloud nodded and smiled. "i hope they do... I don't know what woulda happened if they didn't... But i probably wouldn't go anyways if you didn't tell me when you did." he said giving zack a playful glare. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"hey i woulda told you sooner!" he mumbled almost embarrassed. "hey if were gonna go i suggest that we leave right now if you want me to go tomorrow..." cloud said. zack pouted and leaned down an blew on Cloud's ear. "i wanna do something else though... like i said... we have a few hours..." Cloud blushed as Zack reached down and groped his ass. "Zaack... I-I-" He was inturrupted by Zack's warm lips on his. 'Fuck it! i've waited on this for so fucking long!' he yelled in his head. He helped Zack undo his shirt and other clothing as he was tossed on the bed and their actvities... well... haha that stays with them of course!


End file.
